Warriors: Music Note
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: When Starlingpaw is fed up with destinies she becomes a two-leg with Stonepaw, a wish-gone-wrong. Struggling to find her world a visit from Hawkfrost and Hollyleaf, tell her only her heart can tell her the way. Can she find her destiny, and her way back home?
1. Chapter 1: King of Everything

Mothsight and her friend stared at me.  
"Destinies are the most important thing in your life. You must choose to find and follow." Mothsight meowed. Her friend, Lilacblossom snickered, "Yeah and have you you heard of _Sterlingpaw _she doesn't even have any idea what her destiny is!" I flattened my ears against my head, not wanting to here this. "Yeah she's such an outcast" Berrypaw joined in. I shuffled my way towards RiverClan. RiverClan obviously wasn't any luck. I padded out to the apprentices who were talking about _there_ destinies. "I'm suppose to be deputy of WindClan! I'm gonna lead a famous battle on ShadowClan that will be remembered forever!" I growl and keep walking on. I watch as my clan starts leaving and I follow.

"Starlingpaw a word!"

"Yes, Moonflower?"

"The other clans are informed of the news, you must find your destiny!"

I nod, but still annoyed.

"Your the outcast of this place and one of our worst apprentices. You need to step up your game and stop lazing around!"

"Yes _ma'm._"

She looks at me angriliy as if I'm just going to fail again. Crowfood! She needs to learn that she isn't clan leader!.

I keep walking away but she looks at me like I'm going to fall over or something.

I grab a mouse and start my meal when Owlpaw sits next to me. He frowns. "Look I know your soooo happy about being you but the clan doesn't have time for this. I roll my eyes. "You can't just sit around you need to find your destiny."

"I train like every one else, I am like everyone else. This clan is full of foxdung! I can find my destiny on my own. I don't need this Starclan excuse for a clan to help!" I earned gasped from several cats as more people payed attention. Owl paw sat up. "Don't lie. Sugar, we all see how you just sit in the sun acting like an elder. _All_ day! Don't say that this clan doesn't hold you up! If you didn't have us then you'd be crow-food." He spat. I just growled.

Snowpaw, the new apprentice came over, she usaully broke up all our fights. She turned towards Owlpaw galring, not even having to say a word.

"Come _on_ Starlinpaw! Lets get out of here!"

I sit confused. What do I do? She's just like them, in every way. she looks at me like i'm crazy and then flicks her tail in that stop-being-dumb manner.

"Come ON! I want to go. I have everything planned out, I always did! Hurry up!"

I open my mouth, "Lo-" she cuts me off. 'I know where we are going hurry up."

I growl. I'm done, "Stop trying to pull me along to the stupid Moonpool! No ones just going to show up and tell me my destiny! Can't you all get a grip! Lifes not about the future its about the preasent. You don't need me to know my destiny, I will find when i'm ready!" I yowl and finnaly everyone is paying complete attention.

**"**I've tried to make everybody happy" I hiss. _while I just hurt_ I add to myself.

Everyone looks at me in disbelief. But I dont care.

"Who cares if you disagree? " I add...  
"So don't you dare tell me who to be. Who died and made you leader?" I add my final words and march away from my clan. "THIS IS MY DESTINY!" I yell at the top of my lungs, not looking back.


	2. Chapter 2: when Im Gone

I walk into the clan at night, coming back from my walk. Cats sneer at me, but it doesn't matter. I have my way out of this place. I have what I need.

Stonepaw, my only friend in the clan looked at me in disbelief. "Are you really leaving?" She choked out, on the verge of tears. I stay frozen for a minute. But then I nod. He looks so angry all of a sudden. "Do you want to come?" I add softly. He looks back at the clan, but there's really nothing left for him here. His mom was a loner, his father left the clan moons ago. His siter, Fernkit died or was tooken with his mother. His only friend was me... "I'm leaving tomorrow" I say, leaving him.

After I head into the den, he follows. I stare at him. he'll miss me, I almost feel bad about leaving, but the thought disappears with reminders of the teasing and hatred. I stare at him a little longer before closing my eyes, _good night._

I wake up and go get a squirrel, but Shadowpelt grabs it from in front of me, "Sorry, hunt before you take" He hissed oh-so-sympathictly. I huffed and left, catching two rabbit and a shrew. But when I come back in, cats stand gaping, until Shadowpelt claims he saw me un-burry his old stuff and Rosethorn praises him. Stonepaw licks my head and takes my shrew, "dont worry i know you didn't do that"

I nodded, a small flame of happy glowed inside me and I started my rabbit. I went into the medicine cat den and came out with herbs. He stared at me, like I hadn't told him I was leaving. I methodically listed the directions in my head before talking to him, "look Stonepaw..."

He nodded, "I'm coming." I smiled, and ate the herbs, pushing some to him before we started to leave. "THIS IS MY DESTINY!" I yowl back once again, but this time I really wont be looking back. I walk, Srtonepaw on my heels. He keeps walking until night, when he yowls. I whip around to see him face to face with some other cat. "Were leaving anyway" i yell to the cat. He waits a second then walks off. I roll my eyes, I'm going to check the view." Suddenly I take a few giant leaps up into the trees, glancing at the view.

"Beautiful! We are at the top of the mountain, we have to cross a river then the woods. "Is that where were going?" He shouts. "No, we are going past that." When I run down he looks anxious, _Do you want to go back? _I try to force the words out but I can't. Can he? Will he? A shiver runs through me, I don't want to face this alone.

I have a path. A plan. I have to go, I wasn't build to stay in the clans. I have to leave on my own if he doesn't come...

"Lets build a den" He offers and I give a sigh, feeling content. He licks his lips, "I'll hunt?" He says, though its more of a question. I just nod, and try to find a nice place to stay. after finding the best shelter, I toss and turn uncomfortably. Stonepaw comes back as its starts to rain, not seeming satisfied with this place either. "I wish we were twolegs" he comments. I laugh, 'It'd probably be better! Comfier beds, no clans...freedom." I say. "I wish I were a twoleg." We both whisper, just as a star falls. Hollyleaf. The name rings in my ears and I sigh, who is that? Great, that's my destiny isn't it? To find Hollyleaf? Sounds wonderful! I roll my eyes and flop on my back, trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wish Gone Wrong

**Small chapter but its not a song-fic one. **

I woke up feeling way to big, I lifted my head to see a twoleg, I screamed, my throat felt scratchy and weird. The twolegs eyes flung open, letting out a streak too. "Oh my StarClan! Wheres Starlingpaw?" The tom hissed. "Oh my StarClan your Stonepaw!" I yelped. His eyes widened. "Your a twoleg too." I burst into anger, "What did we do? It was a careless wish! I didn't mean it this much. He hugged me, "we'll figure it out." And so we stood there for a while.

-lines-

I walked around the twoleg place which they called, "The Big Apple" Stonepaw was trailing behind me. I tugged at my dress. It wasn't flashy like other she-cats-err-girls. It was plain brown with patches on it. Stone paw was wearing some tired out jeans and a baggy hoodie, it was beaten up to. "People are staring" he whispered, but I just kept walking. I put my hand in my pocket. Something. I pulled out some sort of green paper. Money. A voice whispered. I gripped the _money_. I walked into one of the shops, 'Lila's Bows and Sparkles.' I walked inside, looking at the clothes. better than mine.

I look around, hoping to find something. stonepaw looks to and comes back top me holding some jeans and a hoodie, although they arn't beaten up. I am pushing a shopping cart full of clothes and his jaw drops as I add about ten more shoes. "What?" I ask innocently. He just put a smirk on his face and keeps walking, by my side. We get to the cashier and she eyes me like I'm crazy. Stonepaw puts some swimming trunks on the taable with his clothes and I pick out a bathing suit, twoo pairs of shoes, a purse, a jacket, a tank-top and some nice jeans. The girl rings our clothes up, 58 bucks. I hand her my cash and she smiles. "Uh keep the change?" I tell her, although I sound to confused for it not to be a question

I walk out, trying to figure where we can stay for the night. Stonepaw grabs my hand and starts dragging me, but I don't question him. After a while we appear at a small little shack, he takes me inside and theres a nice house. He smiles, explaining how he knew about it. We talk for a while and I fall asleep after awhile...


End file.
